


Santa's Lap

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, Santa Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ash and his girls return to his home for Christmas.





	Santa's Lap

Christmas is quickly approaching, and Ash and the girls have just arrived in Pallet Town. Delia Ketchum has been waiting for his son to return, and has been excited to him, but she is more than a little surprised when she shows up with four girls, rather than just one, and that those four girls all have rather obvious bulges in their stomachs, bulges that she has her suspicions about.

She wonders what's going on, but she decides not to say anything in front of Ash, and instead asks him if he'll be a gentleman and carry their bags to the guest room while she gets caught up with the girls. Once he's out of earshot, of course, she inquires about their conditions and her suspicions are confirmed.

“Well, congratulations to all of you,” she says, after she's overcome her surprise, and hiding the fact that she thinks it's very odd for all four of them to be pregnant at around the same time. “So, who are the fathers?”

None of them want to answer, all a little nervous about the being the one to tell her the truth about their relationship with her son, but she keeps staring at them with that look mothers have, the one that no one can caught in it can hope to lie. They all look back and forth, daring one another to be the one to say it first.

Finally, Misty speaks up and says, “Ash.”

Delia's eyes widen, and though she can't say she hadn't once suspected there was something between her son and the red head, she had felt that way about all of his female companions, and she was surprised that it was Misty he had ended up with. And her son was having a child...too stunned to react properly, she only asks, “But...what about the rest of you?”

One by one, they all say the same thing.

“Ash.”

“Ash.”

“Ash.”

There is a much longer pause, and Delia is, naturally, much more stunned than she was when assuming that it was just Misty. She was still accepting the part that she was going to be a grandmother, but now she has to let it sink in that she is going to have four grandchildren from four different girls, each of which she adores for different reasons and would have wanted her son to end up with.

Slowly, her expression softens as she accepts exactly what is going to happen to her. She is going to be a grandmother, she thinks, as tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she doesn't even think to try to hold them back. “I've always been worried that this would never happen to me,” she confessions. “For years, I watched you all grow close to him, and he was always so oblivious! I thought he might never get himself a girl, and that he would never give me any grandchildren!” After that, she goes to hug each one of them in turn.

“Thank you all so much for finally getting through to Ash,” she says.

“You're welcome, Mrs. Ketchum,” says Iris.

“Please,” she says, “call me mom. We're practically family now anyway, you know? And, I have to confess, I've always wanted a daughter. Now, it's like I've got four! Oh, I'm so happy...”

“Honestly,” admits Dawn, “it took crawling into his bed naked to get him to figure out what it was that we wanted. We had to band together to come up with ideas and everything!”

“We had to explain the pidgeys and the beedrills to him when we tried to tell him we were pregnant,” adds May with a sigh.

“That boy is too dense for his own good,” his mother says with a laugh.

~X~

Over the next few days, Delia gets her new “daughters” to help her out around the house as she prepares for Christmas. They help her in the kitchen and they help her clean up and decorate, because she insists that it's her job to ensure that they have all the skills they need to be good wives to her son and good mothers to their children, though she does her best to make sure that she doesn't overwork any of them.

On Christmas Eve, the new family gathers together, and the Oak family, as well as Tracey, also come over to join them for a holiday dinner. When Delia is complimented on her cooking, she admits that she owes most of the credit to the girls. Of course, all of them are eating strange combinations on their plate, given their condition, and the men are a bit repulsed, though they do what they can to hide it.

“So, the four of them are...expecting?” asks Professor Oak.

“That's right,” says Delia. “It looks like I'm going to be a grandmother of four now!”

“F-four?” he asks, looking between them all as realization dawns on him. “So, then, Ash is...?”

“Yes, he's the father!”

At that, the professor looks ready to have a heart attack, while Gary bursts out laughing and gives Ash a slap on the back. “I'll be damned!” his former rival says. “I didn't know you had it in ya!”

The two of them laugh together, and dinner continues on as usual, though Professor Oak takes quite a bit of time to recover from his shock. It seems that all the kids are growing up too fast these days, he thinks to himself.

~X~

Later that evening, when their guests have departed, Ash finds himself alone with four girls, each of them wearing Santa dresses that accentuate what curves they have, as well as their baby bumps. They had changed into these costumes when he was out of the room, and before he can even ask what's going on, they gang up on him and wrangle him into his own Santa costume, including even a fake beard.

After that, he's pushed into a chair, the girls forming a semi-circle around him. Deciding to play along with them, he beckons one of them, May, forward. “Have you been a good girl this year?” he asks her.

May does a convincing job of pretending to be shy and ashamed, as she cutely replies, “Actually, I haven't. I've been a very, very naughty girl this year.”

“Is that right? Why don't you sit on my lap and tell me how you've been so naughty?” he asks.

May lifts up her skirt and says, “For starters, I'm not wearing panties. See?” Of course, she's telling the truth about that, and he gets a very good eyeful, which causes him to quickly grow visibly hard. “Oh,” she says, seeing that, “does Santa want to punish me with his candy cane?”

Not waiting for a reply, she pulls down his zipper, freeing his cock, and turns around, mooning him to tease him further. Ash can only stare at her eagerly before she backs herself up onto his lap, impaling herself on his “candy cane”. The two of them moan in unison as she sinks down on him, and, once she's adjusted, she begins to bounce on top of him, riding him as she lists off what makes her such a naughty girl.

“I've done so many naughty things,” she says breathlessly. “Just this year, Santa! I've lost my virginity, and I've wet myself several times, usually just to seduce the boy, and I let myself get pregnant by the boy even though he didn't know better, and I let him put me in a sexy Halloween costume and roleplayed for him, and he has other girlfriends and we all have sex with him, and I've had sex with those girls before! And...and...Santa, I've even done a titty fuck!”

Everything she confesses to earns her a slap on the ass from Ash, who is trying his best to play along about punishing her. However, each one brings up another pleasant memory for the both of them, and while he fucks her, he can't help but get more and more aroused as it goes on, knowing that this won't take him very long at all. May can be the perfect tease when she wants to be, and everything she says only pushes him closer to orgasm.

When he does come, she cries with her orgasm and is barely able to find her voice to say, “And I even made Santa shoot a load of Christmas pudding inside of me!”

May barely has a chance to recover from her orgasm when Iris begins tugging at her hand, saying, “It's my turn with Santa now! I've been a naughty girl too!”

“Alright, alright,” says Ash, helping May off of him. He's very used to having to do this with multiple girls, so he is still hard and ready for more. “Sit on Santa's lap and tell me all about what you've done to be so naughty.”

“Well,” she says, sinking down onto him with ease. Since their first time together, she's gotten used to his size and is able to fit him without much problem. “See, I did all the same stuff she did, I'm with the same boy and I let him get me pregnant too! I wet myself for him and wore a sexy Halloween costume, and even though I've never done a titty fuck, I'm always mean and make fun of his lack of maturity! Ooh, but Santa, I...”

She hesitates before she speaks, knowing that there is a good chance he will never let her live this one down, should she say it aloud, but she knows how much it will add to the situation. “I'm the one who should have been teased, Santa. I...I'm the immature one, I'm the little kid, I'm just a naughty little girl!”

Ash gives her a particularly hard spank after that, murmuring, “Yes, you are,” against her ear, and the two of them come together then. And, just as Iris was with May, Dawn is too impatient and pulls Iris off of Ash quickly, ready to have her chance to try to outdo the girl at being naughty.

“I've been the naughtiest of us all,” she says, after listing everything the others have listed, “because I was the one who took that boy's virginity!” She thinks that this will be her trump card, and really, it doesn't take much after that to cause Ash to come, pushing her over the edge, but Misty is left remaining, and she is not going to let herself be outdone.

As she accepts her spankings from Ash and rides his lap, she lists of the token things she and the girls have done, and tries to think of something she can do to top that. “I've used my swimming for seduction!” she confesses, but somehow, that doesn't feel so naughty in comparison. “I liked...I liked it whenever he peed inside of me!”

She feels her face go red in humiliation as she admits to that, but she knows that she must have outdone the other girls by now. And Ash lets out a soft groan as he comes, and Misty gives in and comes with him, the two of them panting together. She can afford to take her time climbing off of his lap, as there is no one else waiting on a turn on Santa's lap.

At least, that's what they all think, but as their starting to relax, the door opens suddenly, revealing Delia standing there, walking into the room in her own Santa dress. It might have fight her properly once, but now it is far too short on her, and everyone watches in absolute surprise as she asks, “Do any of my naughty daughters mind if I have a turn on Santa's lap?”

None of the girls protest this, allowing her to go right up to her son, and before he has a chance to react, she declares, “I'm naughtier than any of you!” At that, she climbs onto his lap, and she is able to fuck him face to face, something the other girls weren't able to do, due to their baby bumps. She holds onto his shoulders as she rides him, and she rides him with an intensity that the other girls have never known before, looking as if she has been absolutely starved for this, and for far too long.

“You want to know how naughty I am?” she asks. “I've been jealous of my daughters for having a boyfriend and for being pregnant! The past few nights, I've been listening to the things the five of you do and touching myself while I fantasize about being a part of things. I've been fantasizing about having my son's baby and I've been watching you all night while you confessed to how naughty you've been!”

Ash is so lost in the moment that he doesn't even allow his confusion to catch up with him while he fucks his mom, and spanks her hard, just as he did with the other girls, punishing her for all of her naughty confessions. He doesn't even have to be as gentle with her as he does the others, because there's no baby to worry about, and he can fuck her as roughly as he wants to.

Meanwhile, his mother is enjoying the best- and only- fucking she has gotten in nearly a decade, and though she's always known her feelings for her son to be wrong, there was nothing she could do to fight them. Being left without his father, he was the only thing she had left in the world, and she had to look out for him growing up, so much so that she had no time for dating. In the end, Ash had become the only male in the world she could really count on, and she wanted to be a part of his life in the same way that his harem was.

The girls, meanwhile, are confused and initially put off by this display, but are quickly drawn into it. The passion between the two of them is palpable, and it is hard to be put off by something like that. Really, to them, it seems that Delia understands their needs and desires more than anyone, and to have her as a part of things really seems ideal. Even if it's unconventional, that is how their relationship with Ash has been right from the start.

And so, he fucks Delia as the realization begins to dawn on him that he's fucking his own mother, that she's come in to join in on the fun with him and his lovers, and that she's admitted to doing a lot of things that a mother typically shouldn't do. And, more than that, Ash realizes that none of this bothers him nearly as much as it should and that, in fact, he is actually very, very pleased by all of this.

Really, he must have always known that he was a bit too close to his mother, and known that there was a bond between them that was stronger than some others. In fact, he had felt a bit guilty about bringing girls home to her, and now he understands why, and he also understands that this is okay now; now, she can be a part of things too, because there is enough room for everyone. He doesn't think he's going to have any trouble splitting his attention five ways, rather than four, if it comes down to that.

When Ash finally comes, he comes harder than he has all night, as if his body is able to sense that he's fucking a woman with an empty womb. The load he spills inside of her is much greater, perhaps even greater than what he gave to all the girls combined, and she cries out in delight as she feels this, finally crying out and whimpering, “I did another naughty thing, Santa! I...I took a fertility drug, and I really hope that Santa just gave me a baby!”

As soon as she confesses to this, she is sent over the edge and comes as well, sounding so relieved, as if this is an orgasm she's been holding off on for a very, very long time. Of course, as they can all tell, she's gone without any real loving for a very long time, so, more than likely, this is the first orgasm she's had in ages that hasn't been caused by her own hand. The girls feel a surge of pity for her, and almost feel guilty for trying to keep Ash to themselves, but now, it seems that that won't be the case anymore.

As the two of them come down from their orgasms, the girls crowd around Delia, giving her a group hug and welcoming her to the group in turn. Though nothing was ever officially said, it's easy for all to tell that she's become a part of things now. After the way she happily welcomed them into the family, they owe it to her to happily welcome her into Ash's harem.

“We have a bit of a tradition, don't we?” asks May.

“Yeah, that's right!” says Iris. “No use in us fighting over who gets to do it tonight, since it's gotta be her.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” asks Delia breathlessly, unfamiliar with their little traditions.

“Well, we like to decide who gets to sleep with Ash inside of her,” explains Dawn. “Usually it's a reward or something, and sometimes we just take turns.”

“But tonight, it seems fair that you should be the one to get that,” says Misty. “Our newest girl deserves a turn first!” The girls agree on this unanimously, and Ash gives them an exhausted smile by way of thanking them for being so welcoming.

Delia, meanwhile, can barely hold back tears of happiness, as she gets to fall asleep cuddled close with her son, and her new daughters all surrounding her. It is, perhaps, the best Christmas present she has ever received.

 


End file.
